1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for adjusting light brightness and a related illuminant system, and more particularly, to a method for adjusting light brightness set using a toggle switch and a related illuminant system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a prior art illuminant system 100. The illuminant system 100 includes a switch 110, a light source 120, and a ballast 130. The switch 110 is a traditional toggle switch which operates in two states: ON and OFF. When a user turns on the switch 110, electricity (such as 110V-220V AC main) is transmitted to the ballast 130 for turning on the light source 120. Although having a simple structure, the prior art illuminant system 100 does not provide dimmer function for brightness adjustment since the light source 120 can only be switched on or off using the traditional toggle switch 110.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating another prior art illuminant system 200. The illuminant system 200 includes a switch 210, a light source 120, and a ballast 130. The switch 210 is a rotary switch which operates in two states ON and OFF and also provides dimmer function. For example, when a user rotates the switch 210 in the clockwise direction, electricity is transmitted to the ballast 130 for turning on the light source 120, and the brightness of the light source 120 is determined by the rotational angle of the switch 210. In order to provide dimmer function, the prior art illuminant system 200 requires the special rotary switch 210.